Taking Care
by The-Human-Lie-Detector
Summary: Nick's tired when he gets a call from Sara. She sounds upset. What's going on? And what's REALLY going on? And what does Nick actually have in his pocket? Crappy summary but it's better inside, or at least i hope it is otherwise I have failed as a writer. Not really hurt, just comfort and I don't know why I put the rating as a T. Enjoy!


**A/N- Before I say anything at all, this is a new account. My other one is called NotJustAShadow, and that's where you should go if you want to see my favourite authors, stories or PM me. (I had to make a new one because a bunch of my friends started messing around on my other one that I would have posted this on.). **

**Alright, I know it's been a while but please don't shoot me. I'm working on a lot of stuff right now and I'm struggling to find time to finish them all. I'm sorry if this isn't very good but it's my first story in ages and I'm just getting used to writing again. I usually like to write more true-to-life stuff, but this is definitely an AU story, so let me know how I did.**

**Ok I got this idea from a list of prompts off of Tumblr (Ahh Tumblr, what would we do without you?) and I would also like to thank CSIsnickers101 for inspiring me to get on with it and start writing again! You're awesome and I don't think this would've been written if it weren't for you! :) **

**So, here it is. I hope you enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters mentioned. If I did, Snickers would be more than a chocolate bar, Morganders would have a better name, GSR would've only EVER meant Gun Shot Residue and Yo!Bling wouldn't be impossible… **

_Taking care…_

It was 7am and one very tired Nick Stokes had just finished another double shift at the Las Vegas crime lab. The third one that week.

Don't get him wrong, he loved his job, but Greg was on vacation. When Greg was on vacation it meant that, instead of the freshly brewed blue Hawaiian coffee that he kept hoarded in a secret location, the night shift had to run on the sludge that day shift somehow managed to call coffee.

Of course, they could just ask Morgan. It seemed that when you were in love, you would do and/or say anything for the object of your affections, so in turn they all learned that Greg had shared his most heavily guarded secret with that certain Miss Brody. She knew where the coffee was hidden, and still showed no sign of noticing that Greg was completely head over heels for her. But coincidentally, it also seemed that she had asked to change around her off days so she would be free for most of Greg's vacation. Something Nick was sure to both tease and interrogate him about. Greg may be an awesome guy, but he was just doing his job in the protective older brother role. Anyway, long story short, a night shift on crappy coffee was a night shift in a crappy mood.

One high priority, stupidly complicated and extremely exhausting case didn't make matters any better.

Nick would have jumped for joy when Russell told him he could call it a night, but his legs felt like lead weights, so he opted for a simple nod of the head, a tired grin and getting the hell out of there as fast as he could.

When he got into his apartment, he was lucky he remembered to lock the door (but he'd seen what could happen if you didn't, so that always provided a certain motivation) before collapsing onto his bed, not even bothering to kick off his boots. He had sighed when he looked over at the clock. 6:47am. Inwardly cursing the criminals of Las Vegas, by no means for the first time, he settled in for a few hours sleep. 13 minutes later, he was rudely awoken by an object that he very much hated, yet couldn't live without.

It took him a few seconds, but he soon recognised the familiar ring tone, and his annoyance at being woken so soon was replaced by a goofy, albeit tired, grin spreading across his face.

Hitting the 'answer' button, he put the phone up to his ear.

"Hey Sar, enjoying your night off?" He grinned into the phone. "What's up? Or did you just feel like waking me?"

He heard slight sniffling on the other end of the line and the smile dropped from his face.

"Sara, what's wrong?" Concern was dripping from his voice. "Sar?"

"Nick, can you come over?" He could tell, even through the phone, that she was choking back tears. The last word hadn't even left her mouth before he was grabbing his keys and exiting his apartment once again.

"Sure, I'm on my way" His voice was soothing and seemed to calm her a little. "what's the matter?"

"I just need you." That was all he needed to hear before he gave up on waiting for the elevator and ran down the stairs, two at a time.

Exiting the back door of the building, he jogged across the parking lot towards his Denali and jumped in the drivers seat. It was a good thing he had both his LVPD ID and his badge on him, because he had no idea how fast he was going, but was pretty sure that it was not even close to the speed limit. He didn't care. He wracked his brain, trying to think of a reason for her to be so upset; her latest case may have been high profile, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. They hadn't had any bad rape or child abuse cases lately either, so that wasn't a possibility (they all had cases they got too involved in, but, unfortunately, Sara had gained a bit of a reputation for it) and he was sure that since Morgan joined the LVPD 'family', Ecklie had stopped constantly getting on her back about, well, just about everything.

By the time he had reached Sara's apartment complex his brain hurt. He didn't care. Right then and there, the only thing he cared about was getting to Sara and figuring out what was wrong.

He quickly exited the car and started jogging towards the front door.

"Sara, I'm here. Can you buzz me in?" He only realised as he said those words, that he hadn't bothered hanging up the phone in the first place.

Suddenly, the buzz sounded and he yanked open the door before rushing inside. Again, not bothering to wait for the elevator, he ran to the stairs. 5 minutes later, he stood out of breath outside her door. Due to the number of times he'd been to her apartment, it probably should have occurred to him sooner that she lived on the 11th floor.

Still trying to catch his breath, he knocked tentatively on the door. Any other day he would have used his key, but she was upset over something and, unless she objected, he was going to give her all the space she needed.

As the door was pulled open, he was greeted by one ever-beautiful Sara Sidle. He could tell she'd been crying immediately. Her eyes were red and puffy and there were still wet tear tracks running down her cheeks. She was still beautiful.

"Hey cowboy. What? No flowers?" She attempted the joke, but it came out choked and her voice broke towards the end.

Nick allowed the corner of his mouth to twitch up at her attempt to lighten the mood, but concern once again took over his features. He moved inside the apartment and shut the door before turning back to face her.

He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame as she began sniffling quietly into his shirt, her arms around his chest as he whispered softly into her ear. He had no idea how long they just stood there, but it still felt like too soon when he stepped back. Keeping one arm around her waist, he lifted his other hand to cup her cheek and tilt her head upwards a little. He silently studied the fresh tear tracks on her skin before gently wiping them away with his thumb. She smiled a little at his gesture, which let him know he was doing something right, and he leaned forwards to press a sweet kiss to her forehead. He took her small hand in his large one and slowly led her over to her couch, sat down and pulled her softly, urging her to take a seat as well. Sitting less than two inches away from him, she shifted her gaze around the room for a few moments, until she finally met his eyes.

"Ok darlin', what's going on?" His easy Texas drawl coming out even more pronounced than usual.

She took a shaky breath. "It died Nicky." Her voice was quiet and timid, nothing like her usual self, who was so confident and comfortable in her own skin, it sometimes made him a little envious.

_Died?_ He played out all possible scenarios in his head, none of them ending well. His eyes flickered down quickly to her ever-so-slightly bulging stomach. Surely that wasn't it?

_It couldn't be._

All of a sudden, he remembered where he was and that he was here for Sara, and he would be no matter what she said next.

"What died Sar?" He looked into her chocolate eyes (probably not his best idea since he had a slight tendency to get lost in them…) trying to read her reaction.

She just kept looking at him for a moment, then silently got up from the couch and went into her kitchen. _What? Where's she going?_ He was about to go after her, when she reappeared in the doorway holding what looked like a twig in a pot. She must've seen the look on my face because she decided to explain.

"It's the plant that Finn gave me as a house warming gift last month."

Nick breathed out an audible sigh of relief. He stood up again and took a few steps closer to her, a small smile playing at his lips.

"God Sara, you had me worried for a moment there." He said softly, taking her hand and resting it on her stomach.

"You don't get it Nick, do you?" She cried, her voice cracking again. She pulled back her hand and walked around him to get back to the couch. "I don't know why I thought you would get it…" She said more to herself than to him.

"Hey, hey Sunshine. What don't I get?" This time he didn't sit on the couch, he sat on the coffee table directly opposite her and took her hands again. Sara sighed as he began rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs. "What's so important about this plant that it's got you so upset? I'm sure Finn won't mind, I mean she's like, one of your best friends, and if you're really worried we could just go out and buy you a new plant…"

This time Sara did crack a smile. He was so cute when he started rambling, especially in that accent of his, that it almost made her forget the reason she was upset in the first place. Almost. She pulled one of her hands from his, and rested it on his shoulder.

"Nick, it's not about the stupid plant." She said, not quite looking at him.

"Then what is it, darlin'?"

She sighed and looked up, meeting his curious and concerned gaze. She thought about brushing it off as nothing, but this was Nick. That man could see right through her like she was made of glass. And she'd called him here. And he'd seen her crying.

"For God's sake Nick, this is about my inability to care for anything!" She exclaimed. She knew she had no right to be frustrated with him, but she was angry with herself and he was there.

"Sar, what are you talking abo-"

"Are you kidding? You know I have a complete lack of anything close to parental instincts and I'm terrible at looking after people! I can't even keep a dumb plant alive!" She interrupted him.

"That's not tr-" He knew that trying to get a word in now was pointless, but she was driving herself crazy here!

"Nick, I'm having a freakin' baby!" She cried, taking her hands away and gesturing to her stomach. "And I can't keep a dumb plant for more than a month, how am I supposed to take care of a child? I'm completely devoid of all these so-called 'motherly instincts' and you saw me with Lindsay all those years ago. I couldn't cope, without you or Greg with me, for more than a few minutes…"

How much more wrong could she be? She was one of the most caring people he'd ever met. Without her, he knew he probably wouldn't have gotten over being buried alive. And she was always so good with the victims of any case they got, sympathetic, empathetic, and don't even get him started on how she acted with the team.

"Sar, listen to me." He said softly, yet firmly enough to get her to shut up. Her eyes snapped up and they were brimming with unshed tears. "Oh, darlin' come here." He moved next to her on the couch and put his arm around her. Keeping her closely held to his side, he reached over and brushed one of her soft brown waves from her eyes. "Sara, what are you even talking about?"

She moved to interrupt him again, but his large, warm hand covering her mouth made her incapable of speaking. Chuckling, he looked over at her again.

"I'm gonna keep you like this if you're going to keep interrupting me."

He kissed her temple and then leaned back again, keeping his hand over her mouth. Sara just rolled her eyes playfully and went to wipe away the fresh set of tear tracks. She honest to God had no idea what was wrong with her. She never cried and prided herself in being confident and secure in herself, but when she saw the withering plant earlier that morning, she didn't know what had come over her. She leaned her head against Nick's shoulder in surrender.

"Look, Sara, I don't know where all of this came from, but I do know that you will be the best mother this baby could ask for. I mean, you've had plenty practise keeping Greggo in line all these years." He noticed a certain sparkle return to the deep pools of chocolate staring up at him. "Darlin' you're one of the most caring people I've ever met. I don't know if you knew this, but Lindsay looked up to you even more than the rest of us, besides Cath, you were pretty much that girl's hero! And have you not noticed the way you treat all the victims we have to deal with everyday? You care about them so much, you don't care what people say, you do everything you can to hel-" His eyes widened in shock as he felt something wet slide across his palm.

He turned to look at the woman leaning comfortably on his side. He could feel her smiling slightly against his hand, and it pleased him to see that it reached her eyes.

"Sara Sidle, did you just lick my hand!?" He questioned in mock anger.

The feigned innocence in her eyes told him everything he needed to know, but that didn't stop her from trying to respond.

"Mfsdgfrrthkjkfdrehbu." Came her muffled response. Nick chuckled and took his hand away, leaving it resting on her shoulder.

"I said: Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." She repeated. "And I needed to interrupt you." Seeing the slightly accusing look on his face, she looked down sheepishly and added "Again." A smirk formed from the Texan's chiselled features and he motioned her to continue.

"Well, I just thought I'd better point out that it's caring for the victims that's gotten me suspended multiple times since I came to Vegas…" She tilted her head in thought and Nick couldn't help but think it was adorable. " Wow, 14 years ago. You sure took your time, didn't you?" She accused him playfully, bringing her head off his shoulder a little so she could actually see the man's face.

"Hey!" he defended "It's not that I wanted to! Trust me, if I could have, I would have asked you out the week you got here. But to be fair you were here investigating my best friend. And after that, well, we both had a lot going on." He knew better than to bring up the kidnapping, being buried alive, her childhood, Grissom, and a whole lot of other stuff, at a moment like this. "We may have had to wait a while longer than both of us would have liked, but we're here now, aren't we? We're together, we're happy and I love you." At this point he dropped his head slightly and pressed his lips to hers in a slow, loving kiss, to which she readily responded. A few minutes later he pulled back, but kept his forehead touching hers. Looking into her dark, coffee eyes, he smiled softly. _How is it that I can fall for her even more every time I look at her? _His mind briefly wondered at this, but he soon realised that what he felt couldn't be put into words. At least, not now. "And look at us now, Sar; in about 6 and a half months, we're goin' to be a family." He took her hand and she rested her head back in the crook of his neck, where she had found it fit perfectly.

Sara sucked in a breath as she felt the tears recollect in her eyes. _Seriously, what is wrong with me today? I blame the damn hormones!_ She curled her long legs underneath her as she snuggled into Nick's solid, yet surprisingly comfortable, chest. Sighing, she closed her eyes as she spoke.

"I love you too, so much." She sighed again. "Nicky, am I really ready for this? I'm terrified of not being good enough for this baby. I don't want him or her to end up like I did." At this, Nick started rubbing his hand up and down his girlfriend's back soothingly. It was hard for Sara to talk about her childhood, Nick new this, so he just tried to comfort her as much as he could, dropping the occasional kiss to the top of her head. " I want to be a good mother, and I know that you're going to be an amazing father, but I'm scared Nicky. Where we work, we see the absolute worst this world has to offer and it's dangerous. You know how much my career means to me, and it's the same for you, I don't want to give up the job I love but I can't even think how it will affect our kid and-"

"Hey…" He interrupted her rambling softly. "You are everything that I, and this baby could ever ask for, and so much more. Don't ever doubt that, ok? And neither of us is giving up our career. We both love the job, and lets face it, the lab would be lost without us." He let out a smile and was pleased to see that Sara did too.

"We'll make it work Sar, you know we will, because we have each other. It'll work because this is gonna be our kid, and we're going to love it as much as we love each other." He smiled again and tightened his hold on her. " And hey, look at Cath. She has a very successful career while being a great mom at the same time. I thought you said that anything she can do, you can do too? This is going to be great Sara, and you have to admit, with our looks combined with your super brain, our baby is going to be one amazing kid." He would never get tired of saying that. _Our baby. Our baby_. Over and over in his head, it was in the same league as _I love Sara_ and _Sara loves me_. "I even talked to my building manager yesterday and he's gonna let me get out of my lease early. That means I can finally move in here, like we talked about." An excited grin took over his face.

The same grin graced her features as she looked up at him with the same gap-toothed smile he loved. They had agreed that he would move in with her as, not only was it closer to the lab, but her new apartment was almost double the size of Nick's. That and the fact that they had chosen and bought it together, and were just waiting for Nick to get rid of his own apartment before moving in.

Suddenly, another thought crossed Sara's mind, making her feel a little doubt about the whole thing all over again, don't get the wrong idea, she wanted this baby more than anything. She was just scared… Well… More like terrified.

The brunette shifted closer to her boyfriend as she voiced her worries.

"Nick… what about Warrick?" She felt him tense up at the mention of his best friend.

"What about 'Rick, Sar?"

"He had a son Nick… A son he only knew for a few months." She clung to him tighter as she spoke. He simply held her closer, now fighting back tears of his own. "A son that now has to grow up without his father because of how dangerous our work can be. We aren't bulletproof, Nick. No matter how hard we try, we'll always be in some sort of danger… I won't let our child go through that Nicky, and I know you won't either, but I can't help but think of the worst case scenario…" A few stray tears found their way onto the chest of Nick's grey T-shirt and she cursed herself again for crying.

Now it was Nick's turn to sigh. He loved Sara more than anything in the world, but god was she stubborn, even now, without even realising it. In all fairness, it didn't matter. Nick had promised to himself long ago that he would be by her side and reassure her no matter what happened.

"I know we aren't bulletproof Sar, I know that. And I won't pretend that we're always going to be safe. We've been kidnapped, buried and almost killed multiple times, I'm not goin' to say that, but it's a part of the job and we accepted that a long time ago. Yes, it's a risk darlin' but without a risk, you can never gain anything." He pulled her closer and started tracing patterns on her back, through the fabric of her shirt. "And believe me when I say that I will never let anything happen to you, or this baby." His voice was now firmer, begging her to believe him.

She looked back up at him and he could still see the worry in her soft features. He shifted on the couch and basically pulled her into his lap. His lips met hers softly, before he pulled away and set his chin on top of her head, pulling her into his arms.

They just sat there, in a warm, caring embrace, for a good half hour before Nick began to feel something hard digging into his side. He spent another five minutes trying to think of what the offending object could be, before the metaphorical penny dropped. A thoughtful smile crept over his face as he realised that this could be the perfect way to reassure the beautiful woman laying beside him that everything would be ok.

He whispered her name softly, allowing his lips to graze her ear as he did so. He smirked a little as felt her shiver at the slight contact and she leaned further into his arms.

"Sara, come on, I wanna say something!" he whined. She extracted herself from the embrace, reluctantly might I add, and shifted backwards, but she made absolutely sure that at least their knees were still touching.

Knowing what he was about to do, he felt the nervousness swell up inside him. Taking a few very deep breaths, he reached for her hand and allowed himself a smile as she reflexively entwined their fingers.

"You ok Nick?"

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm great." He smiled his full on Texas charm smile as he looked straight at her. "And so were the last fourteen years. I'm serious Sara, the last fourteen years have been the best ones of my life, although, the last two easily topped the rest. Sar, when I thought of family, I always thought of forever. It's what I always wanted. The last two years have given me a taste of what that forever would be like, and I want it Sara. I want a forever with you. The whole lot, the family, the home, maybe even a dog. What I'm saying is-" He stopped mid sentence when a pair of warm lips descended upon his in a short, yet passionate kiss. The surprise was evident on his face as she pulled back. The woman in question let out a small giggle, something which was completely out of character for her.

"Nicky, that was the sweetest thing I've ever heard, but you're rambling." She giggled again at the slightly embarrassed look on his face. He shook his head and chuckled; trust Sara to make a joke right now. It was at that moment that he realised he had nothing to be afraid of. Sure, this was one of the biggest moments of his entire life, but Sara, before anything else, was his best friend. They could laugh together, they were there for each other and when put together, they were a force to be reckoned with. She truly was his other half (he knew he couldn't live without her) and now he was hoping to make that true… in every sense of the words.

When Nick looked back at Sara, he was worried to find tears in her eyes again. How long had he been thinking?

It was this point that Sara started laughing. Not chuckling, not giggling but full on, oh-the-hilarity-of-it, unable to breath laughing.

Not knowing what else to do, Nick just watched her adoringly until the laughter subsided. When she looked at him again, his head was tilted slightly and his entire face just yelled confusion. She smiled brightly.

"To answer your question, cowboy, you had been thinking for about five minutes. An-"

"Wait, wait, hold up. I said all of that OUT LOUD?" Nick's eyes went wide, trying to recall speaking at all in the past five minutes, and if any of what he said could class as embarrassing or get him into trouble.

Sara, who had now calmed down considerably, just nodded her head and smiled again. "And Nick? I take back what I said before. _That_ was the sweetest thing I've ever heard, even if you didn't know you were saying it."

The Texan just gave her one of his 100-watt smiles and mumbled under his breath;

"Really? I go on for ten minutes and then the perfect proposal comes out of my mouth by accident? How much of an idiot must I look right now?" He would have gone on but Sara's words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Proposal? You mean…"

"Yeah Sar, apparently I'm not good at getting to the point, but the whole ten minute cheesy speech and then the extra five minutes of it that I didn't know I was saying, were all leading up to this bit. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure this is the part where I get down on one knee." He smiled at her still slightly shocked face and carried out said action.

Now on the floor, he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out the small velvet box that had taken up residence there.

"Now I do this." As he said the words, he opened the box to reveal a stunning, yet simple platinum band with a sparkling diamond sitting pride-of-place in between two smaller, yet equally gorgeous sapphires. The ring itself screamed Sara, or at least, that's what Nick thought when he bought it. He knew he had chosen right when he heard her gasp.

"And now, Sar, I do this; Sara, I'm pretty sure I've been in love with you from the moment we first met. Sara Sidle, will you marry me?" As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he felt as though time slowed down. She hadn't said anything yet. Why hasn't she said anything yet? He was getting a little nervous.

"Darlin' I think it's about now that you're supposed to say somethin'." The sentence had barely escaped his lips when Sara pulled him up off of the floor and crushed said lips to hers. She wound her arms around his neck, while his snaked around her waist. Her fingers were running through his short crew cut **(A/N Yes, I do know that Nick's back to his buzz cut, but I loved the crew cut so that's what he has in this story)** hair and his calloused fingers traced random patterns on the small of her back.

"You know, you still haven't given me an answer Sidle." He grinned when they parted minutes later, due to lack of oxygen.

"Soon to be Stokes." Nick's grin widened and his eyes brightened. " Yes, Nick. Yes, I'll marry you." She nodded her head and pulled him into another, decidedly more passionate, kiss.

When they parted this time, he led them back over to the couch and sat her down so she was leaning right against him, curled up to his side, and carefully slid the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit, just like them.

"So Nicky, I know you too well to think that you planned to propose tonight." She looked away from the movie they were now watching. "When did you actually buy the ring?"

Nick glanced over at her before casting his eyes down almost sheepishly. "Well, you see… I, err… I first went into the store about… Umm, six months ago?" He saw her eyes widen in surprise and amusement but continued. "And, well, I saw it straight away so I bought it and went back to pick it up the next day…" He trailed off. He looked at Sara and saw the confusion etched on her face.

"Why'd you pick it up the next day? Why not just take it with you?" She looked at the ring again, not quite believing that it was really real.

"Oh, you have to wait a day for them to do the engraving… And I forgot to mention the engraving didn't I?" She nodded, a loving yet slightly amused smile on her lips. He gently took the ring off her finger again and lay it flat on his palm, so the inside was visible. As he pointed, Sara took the ring between two fingers and held it up so that the engraving was clearly visible. A look of shock, happiness and pure adoration overcame her soft features as she read the word over and over again.

_"__Sunshine"_ Written in beautiful, cursive lettering graced the inside of the band.

Sliding the ring back in it's rightful place, she leaned over and kissed the corner of Nick's mouth softly.

"That was for being the sweetest, most amazing and definitely best looking boyfriend, sorry, fiancé I could have ever wished for." He was just about to make a joke about his 'amazing looks' when she slapped him lightly across the chest.

"And that, that was for still remembering how tired and grumpy I was that day!" At this, Nick let out a laugh and pulled his new fiancé closer to his chest as they settled into the couch to watch the rest of the movie.

"You do realise this means we're getting your wedding ring engraved with _'cowboy'_ don't you?" Nick just shook his head smiled at her lovingly.

"I expected nothing less."

A few hours later, the pair were lying together in Sara's bed, talking idly about what the other guys on shift would be doing at work. Luckily, the both of them had the night off (Nick was extremely lucky and Sara has enough vacation time saved up to go on a round the world cruise if she wanted to.).

Sara had her head lying above his heart, on his bare chest, while he had a protective arm around her and was drawing patterns on her back, underneath her (long ago his) T-shirt.

"Nicky, what are we going to tell people?"

"What, you mean about the engagement?"

"Well, about everything. I don't even think they suspect we're dating, let alone engaged and expecting a baby."

"Yeah, I am surprised no one's walked in on us in the locker room yet. Well, we call Catherine first, right?" He moved his hand up her back to play with her hair.

"Of course, she is one of our best friends and she's kinda the only one who knows we're together, and that I'm pregnant…But this time, you're calling her with me because my ears are still ringing from her squealing down the phone when I told her that. What about the rest of the team?"

"I think we should tell them tomorrow if that's ok with you? Everyone's back in and honestly, I want everyone to know that you're mine, and that you have been for the last two years."

"You don't think they'll be mad we didn't tell them in the first place?" Sara questioned a little anxiously.

"Nah, well maybe a little, more likely is that they'll be really happy for us and really embarrassed because they're supposed to be CSI's and they didn't pick up on it sooner. Plus we have to tell them soon because in a few weeks, I don't think we'll be able to hide it very well unless you take to wearing baggy sweatshirts to work all the time." He tickled her stomach lightly as he said this, which caused her to laugh and swat his hand away.

"Yeah, you're right. We tell them tomorrow night and we call Cath when we get up tomorrow morning. Oh, and I should probably find some sort of chain to put the ring on while we're at work. I don't think Ecklie would be too pleased with us if he had to spend the entire department budget on latex gloves because I kept on tearing them." She yawned and snuggled deeper into Nick's chest.

Nick smiled at the thought and then looked down to find Sara practically asleep on his chest. "Night, Sar." He laughed quietly at the mumbling he got in response and dropped a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

Shifting his head ever so slightly on the pillows that smelled distinctly of Sara, he grinned and began to drift of to sleep.

The final thought that crossed his mind that night was actually pretty accurate.

_'__Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a crazy day…'_

**A/N- Finally Done! This took me forever to write so I hope somebody actually reads, and enjoys it. **

**I know that they were probably quite OOC, especially Sara and I apologise for that, but I kind of had to do that to make it go with the story, if you know what I mean.**

**Please review, it would make my day :) I'll take any criticism as well, so just be honest an tell me what you thought. Go on, click the button. You know you want to. Click the button. **

**Thanks for reading guys, I may write another chapter, if you want me to and if you can leave me a couple of ideas :)**

**Awesome… well, bye!**


End file.
